


You Could Come With Me?

by firstdegreefangirl



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Fluff, Happy Ending, I love these dorks, M/M, Making Out, but it gets hot and heavy, connor is a sweetheart, like it gets pretty much as close as it can to smut without being smut???, no actual smut, smut asymptote
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 20:26:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10543836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firstdegreefangirl/pseuds/firstdegreefangirl
Summary: I haven’t showered since Thursday morning, and seeing as how it’s now Saturday afternoon, I kinda need to take care of that.Or, Connor tries to be cheeky and Evan gets embarrassed.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Wow ... two fics in three days! Pretty sure this is the most active I've ever been on here lol. But I've got to keep up with r_287, who, by the way was super helpful when I needed to figure out what Connor's favorite band was.
> 
> Unbetaed, but I think I caught everything being my own editor. If you see something I missed, feel free to comment and mention it!

Connor shifts gently on the couch as the closing credits of “A Bug’s Life” roll down the TV screen, trying not to disturb Evan, who’s been asleep on top of him since Flik left with the circus bugs. He runs a hand through his hair, and then Evan’s, in an effort to wake him up gently.

“Evan, hey Ev? You with me?” Connor draws his fingers up and down Evan’s spine until the shorter boy’s eyes open and he smiles lazily up at Connor. “There he is! Welcome back to the world of the awake.”

“Mmph, what time s’it?” Evan burrows deeper into his boyfriend’s chest, trying in vain to block out the sunlight streaming through the windows.

“Like 4:30. The movie just ended, and I’ve gotta get up.” 

“Why?” He draws the last syllable into six, putting his voice at a higher pitch than usual.

“Two reasons. One: gotta pee. Two: I haven’t showered since Thursday morning, and seeing as how it’s now Saturday afternoon, I kinda need to take care of that. C’mon, up.” When Evan doesn’t move, Connor pokes his side gently, making him shriek and squirm before jumping up. “You’re welcome to stay; I’ll be out in like 15 minutes.”

“Noo! Don’t go! I’ll miss you!” Evan tugs playfully at the hem of Connor’s faded Blink-182 t-shirt, pulling him close enough to drop a goofy kiss on his mouth.

“You could come with me.” Connor chuckles lightly. “That way you wouldn’t have to miss me.”

He’s joking, honestly, but it’s obvious that Evan doesn’t pick up on the humor.

“Um-I-I could, but um, I don’t have clothes to change into, and I have like this special shampoo I use. Not that your shampoo isn’t good too, but it’s just that I-I use the same shampoo every time and I-um,” He turns bright red and pulls away from Connor, fidgeting furiously with the collar of his shirt. “I’m sorry.”

“Evan, hey, it’s OK. You don’t need to apologize; I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable. You don’t have to do anything you don’t want to, OK?”

“Re-really?”

“Of course, really. Evan, I don’t ever want to push you into something you’re not cool with. Saying no is not going to hurt my feelings, I promise. Now c’mere.” Connor holds a hand out for Evan to take, and when he does, he pulls him in close and wraps his arms around the smaller boy’s hips.

“Thank you.” Evan rolls up onto his toes and kisses Connor soundly. When Evan’s fingers tangle in Connor’s hair, the taller boy opens his mouth and walks carefully backward until he can sit on the couch, pulling Evan into his lap.

Evan shifts to straddle Connor’s hips and leans down to deepen the kiss. His hands stay wrapped around Connor’s hair, tugging occasionally so he can relish in the sounds he pulls from his boyfriend’s throat.

Connor pulls his mouth away from Evan’s, increasing the pressure on his hair by leaning down to suck gently on Evan’s neck.

“Co-Connor! Don’t leave any-“ the end of Evan’s sentence is lost to a broken moan, but Connor backs off long enough to finish for him.

“Don’t worry, I’m not gonna leave any marks. Your pure reputation will remain intact.” Connor fastens his lips on the other side of Evan’s face, nipping gently right behind his ear, as he turns the two of them sideways. When Evan stammers incoherently, Connor kisses back across his jaw to his mouth, kissing him earnestly.

They spend a couple minutes like that—making out lazily, like there’s nothing else they’ll ever need to do, so why rush it?

Finally, Connor leans forward, forcing Evan to lie down and slotting their hips together. He presses Evan’s body into the soft foam with his own torso, running his hands anywhere they’ll reach. Evan rolls his hips up into Connor’s, chasing any friction he might be able to find, but –

Connor pulls away, standing up and running a hand through his hair.

“Anyway, I’m gonna go shower. Love you, babe.” Connor saunters down the hallway, leaving Evan to lie on his couch with kiss-bruised lips, staring at the ceiling and wondering what on earth just happened.

**Author's Note:**

> How about that ending, though?? A kudo buys one bottle of Evan's special shampoo, but a comment buys three! xoxo


End file.
